


Force Shenanigans

by musicalkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, these two r babies, they didnt get development onscreen so by god im giving it to them now, this totally happened offscreen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin
Summary: they're idiot babies basically
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Force Shenanigans

Rey stood in the living quarters of the ship, lightsaber at her hip. She had taken to keeping it there, knowing her nemesis could turn up at any time.  
As if on cue, she felt a presence behind her and put her hand on her weapon.  
“You know there’s no need for that, Rey,” Kylo Ren said softly.  
Rey glanced behind her. She drew it anyways. “I’m not one to drop my guard, _Ben._ ”  
He sighed and drew his saber as well, turning it on. Rey took this as her cue, lighting hers, turning around and taking swings at him. Kylo matched her perfectly, as always, and didn’t even try to fight back. This frustrated Rey, and she roared and attempted to back him against a wall. He only looked mildly annoyed as he slid under the blue beam, red meeting cyan as he pushed her back to the opposite wall in turn.  
“Come on, Rey. You know this isn’t necessary.”  
“And what’s stopping you from killing me?”  
He suddenly looked very smug. “Because you would never kill me.”  
Her gaze narrowed, but her shoulders drooped. Kylo Ren disabled his saber, and after a few moments in a defensive stance, she turned hers off as well.  
“Now, Rey,” Kylo said, looking pointedly at her. He leaned against the wall with one gloved hand, his size - and gaze - essentially pinning her to the wall.  
“What, Ben?” She asked. After calling him that for meeting after meeting, it didn’t seem to phase him. If it did, he didn’t show it. Bastard.  
“Let’s have the same banter as always, huh?” He offered. They tried to convince each other, time after time, to join the other. So far, it hadn’t worked.  
She clipped the hilt of her lightsaber back to her belt and crossed her arms.  
“You know I’m not coming.” She still glared at him.  
His gaze was soft. Smug, intimidating, but soft.  
He cocked his head. She knew his appeal wasn’t as innocent as that, but played along. Might as well.  
“Then I’m coming to find you.”  
“And why do you want to find me so badly, anyways?”  
Kylo Ren paused, looking like he was thinking. Rey took this opportunity to raise her hand, palm open, and bop him square on the nose. He stumbled back in surprise, rubbing his nose, before staring at Rey. She was giggling.  
“Why, you-”  
The bond winked closed as he was striding forward with purpose, much to Rey’s amusement. She continued giggling, starting to double over. Snorting, she took a minute to be proud of herself. The look on his face was _priceless_. That was when Finn took the opportunity to check on her.  
“Rey, hey, are you okay? What’s so funny?”  
She stood up straight, trying to compose herself. “N-nothing,” she responded as seriously as she could. He looked minorly incredulous, but nodded and stepped back out. She sat down, leaning her head on her hand as she smiled. She so was gonna get it when the bond opened again, but for now, she relished in Ben’s face of shock. She won, this time. _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> so. im a fictionkinnie and i remembered this and it needed to be shared w the world bc it was stupid and then i realized i wanted to keep doing it


End file.
